


Catalyst

by radioactivesaltghoul



Series: GFFA vs modern au tropes [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cunnilingus, Multi, No Pregnancy, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: So here’s the thing: Rose Tico is in love with her best friend-slash-roommate, and she’s pretty sure he has a thing for their new neighbor. Not that she can blame him, mind you; she’s rather enamored of Rey herself.(What can she say? She’s a sucker for a pair of pretty eyes.)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo/Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico
Series: GFFA vs modern au tropes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561147
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> For persimonne, who has requested more reyroselo (rosereylo? We’re all a little undecided about the ship name).
> 
> (enjoy more of my "throwing modern au tropes into canonverse and seeing what happens.")
> 
> (and assume everyone involved is on birth control and they're all aware of this.)

Rose is finally starting to feel like she might be getting a hold over the whole “pining for your best friend who is pining over the neighbor you’re pining over as well” thing by the time they’re finishing up the last round of pub trivia one night, because Ben and Rey are trying to start a fight with the trivia host and Rose really doesn’t want to be permanently banned from another bar because of them.

“Trust me on this,” Ben’s saying. Actually, it’s more of a growl. Were it in another context, Rose might find it hot.

Oh, who is she kidding? She totally finds it hot, even though he’s getting mad over the stupidest thing.

“The _Millennium Falcon_ made the Kessel Run in less than _twelve_ parsects, not fourteen.”

The trivia host, a Nikto, is unimpressed by Ben and Rey’s unnecessarily passionate arguments. “That’s not what it says in the official trivia guidebook,” they say.

“Oh, yeah?” Rey sneers. “Because I’m pretty sure the son of Han kriffing Solo knows what he’s talking about when it comes to the _Millennium Falcon._ ” Never mind the fact that Ben and Han don’t really get along; apparently the need to start a fight outweighs Ben’s frustrations with his father.

The host is looking less and less impressed as the argument continues. “As I said,” they reply. “That’s not what it says in the official trivia guidebook.”

“I’ll show _you_ a—” Ben starts to say, but he stops suddenly when Rose puts her hand on his arm.

“Come on,” she says gently. “Let’s just go home. You guys can yell about it on the way back if you want.”

Neither Ben nor Rey look like they want to walk away from the argument, but apparently Rose has been granted the power to talk pissed-off Force-sensitives down from an argument, because they give one last glare to the trivia host before following Rose out of the bar.

The thing is, it’s not even that they’re drunk; they only stayed for a single round of drinks before leaving. Ben has always been an “all or nothing” sort of person; it’s one of the many things Rose loves about him. Rey, likewise, isn’t one to back down from a fight. Rose isn’t afraid to fight for the things she believes in, but she knows how to pick her battles, and bar trivia is not one of them. “I can’t take you two anywhere,” she jokes as they make their way down the sidewalk. It’s a nice enough night that they’ve decided to walk home instead of taking a speeder, and somehow they wind up walking with Rey in the middle holding hands with both of them.

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to correct someone, especially when the error in question is related to the same story you’ve heard ten million times,” Ben grumbles.

“It’s cute the way you always jump to defend your father like that,” Rey teases. She met Han before she met Ben when she and another scavenger hitchhiked off of Jakku in a ship that turned out to be the missing _Millennium Falcon._ Han has never really explained why he lost track of the ship in the first place, but neither Ben nor Rose regrets the way it led them to cross paths with Rey. He offered her a job to stay on and work for him, but eventually Rey decided she wanted to settle down somewhere for a little while, and she happened to move into the apartment across the hall from Ben and Rose.

And then it turned out that Rey had ended up taking a mechanical engineering job at the same firm Rose and Ben work for. Ben once said that it was the “will of the Force” that Rey ended up crossing paths with them like this, despite the fact that he and Han were not on speaking terms when Rey was working for him. Rose isn’t completely sure what that means, but she is sure that she’s grateful for it, even if it does mean that she and Ben are both pining over Rey. While Rose is also pining over Ben.

So that sucks.

“Shut up,” Ben grumbles. Rose doesn’t even have to look over at him to know that he’s blushing, the tips of his ears turning bright red. She looks anyway because he’s cute when he’s embarrassed, and because she couldn’t stop herself from looking even if she tried.

Rey still hasn’t let go of their hands by the time they arrive at their apartment building. “Do you guys want to come have a drink, since our trivia night was cut short?” she asks as they crowd into the lift and punch in the number for their floor.

Rose and Ben exchange glances. She can’t decipher his expression, but he doesn’t look like he wants to turn Rey down. “Sure,” Rose answers for both of them. “We’d love to.”

“Excellent.” Is it just Rose’s imagination, or is there now a mischievous glint in Rey’s eyes? She’s starting to get the feeling that there might be a little more to Rey’s invitation than a simple drink, although she can’t figure out what.

Wait. What if this is an announcement that she and Ben are now dating, and he’s going to move across the hall so that he can live with Rey, leaving Rose alone?

“Rose?” Something in her facial expression must have tipped off Ben, because he’s now tilting her chin up to look at him, concern written all over his features. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” It’s fine. As long as Rey and Ben are happy, she’s happy.

Really.

And now Rey is giving Rose the same concerned look. “It doesn’t look like nothing,” she says, wrapping her arm around Rose’s shoulders. The gesture pulls Rose into a half-hug from Rey, but Ben’s hand is still on her, cupping her cheek. The fact that they’re supposed to be preparing to give Rose the happy news that they’re a couple and instead they’re comforting Rose is confusing, but she’s not sure how to express that.

The lift chimes, signaling their arrival at their floor. Rey keeps her arm wrapped around Rose’s shoulders as they make their way to Rey’s apartment, while Ben is holding Rose’s hand. Rey doesn’t let go until they’re all inside her apartment and she’s closing the door behind them.

“Rose,” Ben says quietly. “What’s wrong? And don’t say ‘nothing;’ I know you’re lying.”

Damn. He’s right. “It’s fine,” Rose says, figuring that she may as well get this over with. “I get it, really. I won’t get in your way any longer.”

“What?” Apparently, this is not what Ben was expecting to hear. Rey hasn’t responded, but she’s now standing next to them, an unreadable expression on her face. “Get in whose way?”

“Yours,” Rose says, pointing between the two of them. “Listen, I know you’re about to tell me you’re dating now. It’s fine, really.”

“We’re _what_?” Ben’s eyes are wide. He looks like he’s on the verge of panic, a complete departure from his expression a moment ago. “Rose, Rey and I aren’t—”

“Ah.” Rey’s finally speaking up. “About that.” Rose and Ben both turn to stare at her, hoping she’ll enlighten them. She pauses, looking like she’s struggling to find the words. “Look, I thought you two were a couple for the longest time, until I mentioned something about it to Poe and he laughed and informed me otherwise.” The way she’s phrasing it makes Rose wonder what else Poe said about them. Rose has long suspected that Poe knows the way she feels about Ben, even though he’s never said anything to her about it. “So I figured I was going to have to be the one to make the first move, since neither of you appears to be capable of doing it.”

Okay, now Rose is just straight-up bewildered by what’s happening. “Who are you making a move on?” she asks, needing this conversation to be over. Rey is going to say Ben. Obviously. And, sure, maybe Rose wouldn’t have been able to choose between the two of them, but if Rey feels the same way for Ben that she does, he’s the obvious choice.

“Both of you.”

The silence that follows Rey’s statement is the longest silence of Rose’s life as she attempts to process what’s happening. Surely, she’s going to wake up from this fantastical dream in a minute.

Rey is the one to break the silence first, assuming that she’s overstepped. “I mean,” she starts to say, “we don’t have to—I just thought, with all the time we spend together, I—” She’s unable to finish that sentence because Rose has decided that she’s going to take this opportunity while it’s still presenting itself, reaching a hand up to cup Rey’s cheek to hold her in place while Rose reaches up to kiss her.

She doesn’t intend for the kiss to get too deep, lest Ben assume he was no longer welcome, but she can’t stop the gasp that escapes when Rey takes Rose’s bottom lip and nips it gently before pulling away. It’s a move that feels a little feral, and it’s a stark reminder of where Rey comes from. When they pull apart, Rey is looking at her with an expression that lights nerves deep in Rose’s core. A moment later, she turns that look on Ben, and when Rose’s gaze follows, he’s looking at them like he’s seeing a vision of something he’s wanted to see for a long time.

Which, Rose realizes, he probably has.

Ben actually _sighs_ into the kiss when his lips finally meet Rose’s. Maybe he’s wanted this for as long as she has, in which case, why haven’t they talked about this sooner? Or maybe Rey is what they were waiting for, the catalyst to make Rose and Ben finally talk about what’s between them.

What’s between the three of them.

Somehow, they make it to Rey’s bedroom, the three of them practically teaching each others’ clothing off in their haste to finally break the tension that’s arisen between them. Ben actually does rip Rose’s shirt, which is a pity because it’s one of her only shirts that isn’t covered in engine grease, but whatever, Rose is more than a little turned on by how strong he and Rey both are.

Rey is the first one to get fully undressed, and she’s leaning against a now-shirtless Ben, who is sucking lovebites into her neck while kneading her breasts. It’s a pretty great sight, but Rose doesn’t have much time to take it in, because Rey is pulling her in for another kiss as Rose’s hand slides between Rey’s legs. She’s already so wet, and Rey moans into the kiss as Rose’s fingers brush against her clit.

“Ben,” Rose whispers as Rey’s hips start to buck against Rose’s fingers. “She’s so wet. Feel her.” She takes one of his hands, hardly believing what she’s about to do, and guides it down between Rey’s legs.

“Stars, Rose,” Ben says as Rose’s fingers guide Ben’s, showing him how to touch Rey. “You’re right.”

Rey doesn’t respond in words—or, at least, not any words in Basic—but the meaning is clear as she whines and thrusts her hips harder against Ben’s and Rose’s hands. Rose can see that one of Rey’s hands is looped around Ben’s neck, holding him close, and the other is gripping Rose’s hip in a way that would probably be painful if Rose wasn’t so turned on right now.

When Rose looks away from Rey’s face, she sees that Ben is staring down at where he and Rose are both touching Rey. It’s a great sight, Rose has to admit, but she selfishly wants to kiss him, because there is so much pent up tension and emotion that she doesn’t know what else to do. It’s a bit awkward, but he’s as receptive to Rose’s kiss as she’d hoped he would be, and they barely have time to deepen it before Rey comes with a loud, drawn-out moan.

They work her through the aftershocks together, and when she finally comes down, Rose takes Ben’s hand and licks his fingers clean, drawing a sharp inhale from him. “You guys are amazing,” Rey says. She sounds like she really means it, too. It’s sweet.

“I’m glad you think so,” Ben says, “because I want to do a _lot_ more of that.”

Rey bites her lip, smiling at both of them. “I have an idea,” she says.

The idea, as it turns out, is one that both Rose and Ben are very much in favor of. Rose is on the bed, leaning against the headboard while Rey is going down on her, lips and tongue savoring Rose. On its own, it’s a great sight, but it has the bonus of being able to watch Ben as he fucks Rey from behind. Despite all of her angsting about it, Rose has fantasized about watching them fuck on more than a few occasions, and her fantasies have nothing on seeing it in person. And that doesn’t even take into the things that Rose never considered, like they way Rey moans into Rose’s cunt like she can’t get enough of the both of them.

Ben, as it turns out, has quite the mouth on him. Rose makes a note to add that to her future fantasies involving him, although it’s becoming more and more clear that they won’t have to remain fantasies anymore. She loves the way he’s telling Rey how good she feels and how hot both Rey and Rose look together. It’s sexy and affectionate all in one, and Rose takes a moment to thank the Force or whatever guides the universe that the three of them have found each other.

“Oh, fuck,” Ben hisses. “I don’t know how much longer I can— _fuck._ ” He’s biting his tongue with the effort of holding on, but Rose just want to see him lose it. She’s so close and she’s sure that image will be enough to get her there.

“Do it,” she says, making eye contact with him. “Come in her, Ben.”

Rose has never thought of Ben as someone who particularly enjoys being told what to do, but there’s something in his expression when she commands him that gives her some new ideas to be explored at a future date. Rey moans, urging him on as well. When he finally does come, he’s making eye contact with Rose, and seeing the way his face contorts with pleasure is enough to tip her over as well, fingers tangled in Rey’s hair as she holds her in place, falling apart on Rey’s tongue.

After, they end up arranged with Rey and Rose on either side of Ben. He’s lying on his back, one arm around each of them, and Rose can tell even without having use of the Force that the three of them are experiencing the exact same blissed-out emotion right now. They’re all sleepy and satisfied, and she knows that this is the start of something new. Rose is just on the verge of falling asleep when Rey speaks up.

“I knew.”

“Mm?” Rose and Ben hum in unison.

“I knew you two were special,” Rey mumbles. “As soon as I saw you. You don’t know how happy I was when I realized that there was room for me, too.”

Rose has half a mind to crawl over Ben so that she can wrap her arms around Rey, but she’s too tired right now. Besides, Ben is on the same page; he pulls Rey in closer until she’s half laying on his chest. “You’re special, too, you know,” he tells her.

“After all,” Rose adds, heart full of joy and affection. “You’re our catalyst.”

**Author's Note:**

> come be excited about reyroselo and polyamory with me on [tumblr](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul).


End file.
